Place To Call Home
by Remus'gal
Summary: More than anything Hinata wanted a home. A place where people that cared about her waited. Protected her. Force to arrive at suna and escort Gaara, never did she expect to find her placed called home right by his side... GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

well... this is a GaaraXHinata fic D

yeah, I usually hate crack pairings, but there's the occasional one that I adore ( i.e: REMUS/LILY!) soooo... this is the other one... i just love it, especially after reading KyuubiPandorachan's "Desert Lily" very good. Go read it, NOW!

okkies...

so this is based off a dream I had. Yeah I have gaahina dreams every night... so what? --

ahem... well, I hope you enjoy the fic, it will be continueing and it's completely serious and romantic... but I'm not planning to make it too long... around 10 chapters, chapters not being too long... content people! I'm gonna give this my all...

**Breathless**

**Chapter One**

- - - -

"Gaara! Take Hinata Hyuuga and retreat!"

I turned my head briskly, though still at the ready for attack, to see Uzamaki Naruto, shouting orders towards me, pointing vigourasly at the ground. His arm pointed at a small girl, laying unconcious on the grounded soil. I looked down at the girl and nodded my head firmly in response. Naruto saulted a nod once more and turned on his feet, Haruno Sakura rested in his arms.

The area was completely deserted now. The Akatsuki had given up and finally retreated. It was quite troublesome, really. Having Akasuki attempting to completely destroy all the hidden villages. So the Kages, naturally had to come to rescue and other Konoha ninja's gave a hand og help as well. Shinobi of Konoha were very loyal and trustworthy. More than I could say of Sand... Everyone who had fought had retreated. No one was left but me and her. Hinata Hyuuga-san.

I harnessed her arm around my shoulder and took a hold of her beneath her legs, firmly. She was quite light and looked delicate and fragile, even despite the blood smeared across her cheekbone. She kept in the firm position I had harnessed her for a few moments, but then tilted her head back slightly. Or more rather, It _fell _ back limply, due to un-counsiousness...

I took a deep sigh, glanced at the torn up monument and strode off...

XxXxXxXx

The blood on her face, It was... delicate and soft . Blood that wasn't a dark, deep shade of red... but, a red that was lightly tainted. Lightly tainted and pure. It was not blood that held hatred in it, but forgiveness.

I couldn't help but look at her. Her long indigo hair, her salmon-flushed cheeks that illuminated her face. Her... eyes. Rather, the _look _in her eyes. Her eyes were shut colosed, squinted tightly; causing her long lashes to be even more visible. Her eyebrows sligly curved closer to her eyes, showing sadness. You could judge a person simply by the way their eyes looked... whether they're happy or sad or angry... by their eyes you could determine that. This young woman, Hyuuga-san. She had lonely and sad eyes, eyes of not being wanted. Painful eyes. The same eyes as... I.

My hand manuvered over her cheek bone, rolling over where her lightly tainted blood spread. It didn't feel dense or rough, but soft and pure. My fingers smoothly ran over her skin, which was pure as white. Her blood rubbed off onto my fingers. I felt the smooth texture, rubbing my two fingers together lightly. It felt so soft. Of all the blood my touch has ever felt, this was different. It was more delicate and soft than anything my fingers had ever touched before... my eyes widened greatly.

Hyuuga-san had moved closer towards me. Her head rested on my shoulder, her hand secured safely on my chest " No..." she had a quite delicate voice " I don't want to be... alone anymore..."

Her grip tightened even more, my clothes crumpling as her hand clenched my robe. Usteadily, I positioned my arm under her head and ran my hands through her hair sofly, lulling her in my arms " D-don't worry, Hinata Hyuuga-san... "

She meekly coughed and tried opening her eyes in the slightest, revealing a white pearl-like glow, looking up towards me "Wh-who..."

"Gaara. I am Sabuko no Gaara, of the dessert." my voice restrained.

She did not say anything for a moment, but instead rested her head into his chest, pink blush illuminating her cheeks.

"Th-thank you, Gaara-kun..."

She weakly shut her eyes again and buried her face into my chest once more. All I could do was stare into her obis, breathless for words ...

XxXxXxXxX

I told you it would be short. But sweet! DAW!

okkies, please review, sorry if you don't like the pairing...

but, you really should... eheheheheh...

yeah, all of this happened in a dream I had! D

stay tuned for chapter 2 and I hope you enjoyed it...

Thanks

Remusgal


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the faves/ alerts and lovely comments thus far they mean a lot to me. And I ESPECIALLY must thank: Encuentrame for informing be that the anonymous review setting was off. I never knew! so thank you so much. It really helps a lot.

Hope you like this chapter, it will be longer and the plot will... unfold... I suppose.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Breathless**

**Chapter 2**

She sat across from me, twidling her thumbs and fiddleing with her hands nervously. Red blush flushed her cheeks, that she tried to hide the flushness spread on her face. Covering her vision with her hair, swooning down onto her face.

"So! We're going to parnters, Hinata?!" Naruto exclaimed, patting Hinata on the back heartilly.

"I-t's not really "partners" , Naruto-kun... It's assistance on my part... so we can stop that group called Akasuki as quickley as possible..." Her deep indigo hair still fell over her face. Beneth her bangs, there was look of hapiness and delight on her face.

"Ah! Whatev-"

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata turned her head to look at her cousin facing her, a slightly worried look draw to his features.

"Y-yes, Neji-niisan?"

"It's been asked that you... aqquaintance Sabuko no Gaara with the fall out of Akasuki. He is indeed strong and it's been decided that the Byakugan would be able to increase his strength... You're the only one who can aqqaintance him, Hinata-sama."

My heart skipped a beat. My eyes, ever so sligtly widened from before.

"Well that kinda sucks!" Naruto loudly shot out " Well, you'll be a good team with Gaara! He's really great Hinata, believe it! Even better than me! " He laughed a little and smiled widely at Hinata.

"I... I suppose you're right, Naruto-kun..." she titled her head slightly downwards and closed her eyes in remourse.

"Well, later!" Before Naruto exited the room, he looked at me and smirked; pointing towards the Hyuuga girl and winking his eye. My eyes rolled over to the top of my head, arms folded across my chest.

"..."

"You have also been asked to temperarily stay in current residence of the sand village, Hinata-sama."

She nodded, slightly. Taking hold of her bottom lip with the ringe of her top teeth.

"Hai." she breathed, slightly over a whisper.

"I suppose we should go." words muttered from my lips.

"H-hai..."

XXXXXXX

Deep red hair fell over my face, slightly covering black stained eyes. I tried not to look at her, it was tempting. But, she never even grazed her eyes to look elseware than towards the clear open window at her side. Her eyes were almost closed, and hands folded neatly in front of her, not fidgeting with her fingers. The light from the sun shining through the clear window sill made her hair shimmer ever so slightly more. Her eyes were different from earlier. Her thin eyebrows were slightly titled downwards in sadness. My eyes.

"Erm...I'm... I never got properly introduced, Hyuuga-san."

She unsteadily lost gaze from the window and glanced towards me.

"Ah...Y-yes... I-I'm sorry." Her two index fingers made their way towards each other and began fidgeting with them; looking down.

Her hand shook as she brought it out infront of me to take. She shut her eyes and gulped hard "I'm Hyuuga Hinata of the Hyuuga clan."

She didn't remember. Or, she couldn't have remembered. What had happened. With the result of the last battle between Akasuki. She was too worn out and uncounsious to remember. That I held her is arms. That I protected her when no one else was there to protect her.

"Gaara. Subuko No Gaara of the dessert."

My hand met hers and shook timidly.

She was scared. I cound see by the look of her eyes. But she tried to act brave. The only memeries she had of me was- well, back then. When I was nothing but a blood-thirsty demon edging to kill any chance possible. But, things had changed. Well, I liked to think that. I still don't have that person. _That person_. Even after I changed. I still don't have that_ precious _person.

"So..." she said over a whisper as she bean playing daintilly with her fingers.

"Hmm?"

"Um...W-what's it like in the sand vilage? H-how are things for you in Suna?" She readjusted herself in her seat to make herself comfortable, but still; dark indigo hair sheilded her eyes. She looked down at her feet. "I-I've never been b-before."

I tried to take in what she had just said and shifted in my seat. I sluched back, making myself comfortable. I probably looked silly, almost lying down in a cairrage but I liked it. You were always told to sit high in your seat at the gatherings of the elders and meetings with other kage's. It grew very tedious and troublesome so, this was nice. I even felt comfortable around her. I never did. Not even Alone. But I felt normal around her. Hell, I was happy. Someone wanted to know how I felt. I knew she wasn't lying, even if she covered her eyes.

"It's tough...I suppose." I really wasn't sure how to explain it. No one had ever asked how I felt, considering the "_circumstances_".

The Hyuuga girl looked up, revealing her pearl white eyes and placed her hands over her heart.

"Oh."

She then did something I didn't expect her to do. Her lips, meekly, ever so slightly curved into a small, angelic smile. When I saw that my eyes went wide, then back agin as her smile faded. She looked out the window again, sadness melting in the reminince of her face.

It was silent.

"I-Im Kazekage, which is quite troblesome..." I was aching to get her speaking again. The hear tender words and curious questions ease from the corners of her lips.

"Oh! I'm terribley sorry, Kakekage-sama." her head shot up briskly and she hung it in attendance " Please excuse my behaviour.I am terribly sorry. I didn't realize-"

"HYUUGA-SAN!" I shot out, frustated, causing the girl to draw back, arms sheilded underneat her chin.

"..."

"Please don't talk to me that way. You should look at me as an equal. That's all. I'm sorry."

Hinata gave a deep sigh of relief and unsurly smiled at me until we arrived at Suna.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Her movements were incredible. She glided on the hot sand, her arms swaying with her movements. It was like she had wings that carried her through the air. Like an angel. Her long hair swung across her face and seemed to get in her way, but it didn't bother her. She just kept running rapidly, straight for me. As if she wer going as fast as light. It was all like an illusion. I couldn't move. I was training her, and I couldn't budge. It was because of her. I couldn't get my eyes off of her.

She headed for me even faster, her hands sealed together and a replica of herself appeared on each side of her.

The sand, as usual sprug in front of me, sheilding me but-

Her hands had cut through. She had forced so much chalkra to her palm that it served right through my ultimate defense. I fell onto my knees as many parts of me were hit with blazing chalkra.

So this was the way of the Hyuuga clan. The gentle fist style.

I had never felt this way before. Pain fuming inside my veins, not being able to prevent it in any way.

I felt that way again. Bloodthirsy. My blood curtled and I could feel that intent to kill was fusing my thoughts. My eyes shut tight in pain and my hand reached out, clenched tightly. Sand began circling aroud my fist. All that mattered was to _kill. _It didn't matter what it was, just to decease a life from existince...

My eyes shot open, my hand opened wide--

She reached her hand out for mine. Worry in her eyes, knealing next to me. Her pale, white eyes looking at mine. She was an angel and I was a demon. She had stopped me. Just to see her pale pearly eyes, saddness drooned in them. To see her upset. It pained me to see an angle such as her, like that. _That was all it took._

"G-Gaara-kun! I didn't mean to go so harshly... I didn't think I had a chance to hit you and..."

My finger manuevered over her soft lips, revealing light pink blush to illuminate her cheeks. "I know."

"I-I'm sorry, Gaara-kun."

"Come on, let's keep on going."

"H- hai!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

She sat on the bed next to me, her intertwined knees perched underneath her chin. Her eyes were shut, she hummed some faint melody underneath her breath as she rocked back and fourth. She rarely spoke, and when she did she was quiet and shy. It was definitely a nice change from Kankuro and Temari. They never shut up and were as loud as hell.

I flopped my head on my pillow loosely. I clumsily hit my head hard on the backboard. "Ow... where the hell did that...?"

Hinata raised her hands over her mouth and giggled as I rubbed my head. That was the first time I saw her look genuinely happy since she first arrived. She was happy because I hit myself on the backboard. _Great. _

I almost chuckled and turned my light off and tried to get to sleep. It was still hard for me to get used to sleeping. I never had, until Shukaku was released my the Akatsuki. I didn't even really know _how _to sleep...

It was quiet for a while. All was to be heard was Hinata's faint low humming. It sounded peaceful, but meloncoly at the same time. It almost made me go to sleep. I shut my eyes, breatherd deeply, and-

Scremed loudly.

"AHHH!"

Hinata fell back clumsily to the ground, hand on her chest and she panted deeply.

"Y-y-y-you scared me..." I stuttered, placing my head in my hands.

"I-I'm sorry, G-gaara-kun, I didn't mean to... I just..."

She looked down at the floor she had fallen onto and started fiddeling wih her hands.

"What?"

"I just... w-wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. It means a lot to me ..."

"Why?"

"Well... I haven't stayed in a real home or slept ina areal bed for almost five years and it just is a big deal... and i-if it troubles you, I can leave and..."

"Wh-what? What do mean you haven't been in a home for five years?"

"U-um...Well...I-I... my father... I used to... I wasn't sastisfactory to the rest of the Hyuuga clan. The problem is that I'm the successor. I'm weak. I'm scared. My cousin, Negi-san, is much stronger than anyone in the main house and was born into the branch family. I'm a discrace to the Hyuga clan. My sister who is seven years younger was uch stronger than me... So once I got accepted as a proper shinobi, my father abandoned me. He didn't want me. He left me to wilt away like a dying flower. I-It was really hard t-to have a family... someone who is supposed to care for you, but they don't. They hate me... I'm a dropout, a loser. I'm...unwanted...in this world..." her fists were clenched on her knees tightly. Large, wet water droplets fell off her cheeks onto the ground in front of her. My eyes widened.

_unwanted in this world..._

She...really was the same as me.

"A-all I ever wanted was a place to call "home". Where people precious to you protect you and care about you. I would give anything to have that."

My fist clenched tightly as I saw the _her, _curled up on the ground, wiping tears away from her wet cheeks.

"Hyuuga-san." came firm words from my lips.

"Hai?"

"M-Maybe you can have a"home" here, with me and my siblings. No?"

She swallowed as she tried to keep her feeling back and nodded frantically in response, a beautiful smile shone on her face. She got up from the ground and turned on her heels, making her way towards he other end of the room. "Gaara-kun," she murmured, not turning her head.

"Thank you!" her eyes shone as water filled up her eyes, they stared straight into my green ones. I slightly smiled and went back under my covers.

She lay on her bed and as soon as her head touched her feathered pillow, she was asleep. Fast asleep. I looked at her hair fall onto her face and sighed deeply.

"Sweet dreams, Hyuuga-san."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Wh00t! DONE! **

**I'm SO sorry for making you guys wait for like... a month... really, I am. Won't happen again, I promise **

**This month has just been nuts...sigh and... yeah... please forgive me. -shot-**

**I'm feelin' this story now! yeah! and this chapter was more than 2x longer, so I hope you're all satisfied with it... **

**well, now there's a it of a plot and it's on a role... I is happy!**

**oh! REVIEW!!! PLEASE! If you FAVE my story or ALERT it, I'd like to know whatcha' think of it! Mor reviews quicker chapters so... review!! **

**thanks and sorry again-**

**Remusgal **


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone! I'm surprised by how many people like this pairing... I also really,really LOVE it...it's contageous too. Now my best friend loves it as well... 'nyways...

onwards!

Place to call home

Chapter 3

_"G-gaara...kun..." _

Her navy long sparkling hair fell beneath her, soaking the wetness of the ground in her locks.

"Hyuuga-san..." He muttered, rubbing his hands through her hair gently.

"You're strong, Gaara-kun..." her voice trembled and vibrated unsteadily.

He continued stroking his hands through her hair, so gently. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Look at you're.. hands..."

His hand trembled unsyeadily; warm, wet rich blood falling down each one of his finger tips. Hyuuga blood. Lips quivering, his red hair fell onto his face like rain. Wet rain. 

_As he looked into her pearly white eyes, his heart trembled. It trembled, like devestation has spread all over it. It was just like that time. When he had gazed at those dark violet, cold stained eyes. A slight smile on his face, near death. It was just like that. The one person Gaara had ever thought cared for him, he had killed and now, she lay here. Blood seeping from her own body. _

_"B-but why...Gaara-kun?" _

_He didn't answer. Tears ran down his black-stained eyes. _

_"I thought... you... cared about me...Gaara-ku-" _

My eyes flashed open in shock and my breathes brew heavily. It was all a dream. _Thank god it was all a dream..._

Why did he have a thought like that filling his dreams? It really made no sense at all. _Why, _that's was Gaara longed to know. Just... why?

The curtains drew open wide, making the bright light shine harshly in my eyes.

"Time to get up, Gaara-kun!"

And there she was. Her pearly teeth caps showed as she grinned from ear to ear at me. She looked rather..._cute. _ Wait. WHAT?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I was assigned to go to the academy today and teach silly children how to behave properly. How troublesome. At least the Hyuuga was coming a long. She always seemed to make things less... lonely.

"Hey! give that back! TEMARI! THAT'S PERSONAL!!!"

Idoit. Kakuro keeps on dating all these different woman and recieving love letters by the day. It's rather sickening, really.

Temari skipped across the floor, taunting her older brother, a peice of parchment klutched in her hands.

"Who's sending kanky-poo love letters now? Honestly. You're more popular then I am." She rolled her eyes and opened the paper restessly. She ignored Kakuro's "give it back" and read it anyway.

"Oh, this is from Mary-Sue then, is it?"

"TEMARI!!!"

I glared at my siblings crossly which made them jolt upright, a look of cold terror on their faces. I walked out the door and smirked, happy with my accomplishments for the morning.

" Gaara-kun, are you coming?"

Hyuuga-san was already halfway up the path.

"You sure are slow..." she said between breaths, blushing.

"Well, I'm not exactly excited..."

"What? Why? I rather like children."

I sighed deeply and she smiled brightly.

We walked along the rest of the path, talking and laughing. I saw her looking at a flower planted in the ground. It belonged to a garden of a cranky old lady. Once a year, she wold plant a flower bed. They were the only flowers in the sandvillage. They were long gone and out of season by now but, there was one left. A blue rose, rather odd, but nonetheless it was there. I glanced back at the blue flower and kepting moving foward with Hyuuga-san.

"Oh! And I rember this time when Akamaru-"

Hinata stoped talking and rested her fingers across her mouth. Her face had gone completely pink and her ears blotched red. Hovered over her shoulder was the blue rose, guided by sand.

"G-Gaara... this is so..."

"YOU DARNED KIDS! GET OFF MY LAWN OR I SWEAR, I'LL-!"

The old crancky lady had come scurring out of her hose and running stumpilly after us. I grabbed Hyuuga-san's hand and ran. Her hand was soft and didn't clutch back onto mine. I could feel my face grow hot and it wasn't because od the blazing heat.

The stumpy old woman had stopped chasing us a fair bit ago, but I kept running anyways. I could hear Hyuuga-san laughing behind me. It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard (So cheerful and genuine), and having the cool wind blow through my hair on a hot day wasn't so bad, either.

XXXXXXX

"Kazekage! Kazekage! Tell us a story! Tell us a story!"

My ears ringed with the yells of little children from the academy. I even considered doing my "Dessert Coffin" jutsu on them all. Oh dear God.

"I can tell y-you all a story,"

Hyuuga-san sat down on a stool facing the group of yougsters. Her knees entertwined with each other. I could tell she was nervous.

"Who'ra you?"said a scrangally boy with a few of his front teeth knocked out of place.

" Hyuuga Hinata-san from the villiage of Konoha. Now treat her like a lady." The kids looked up at me in awe.

Hyuuga- san went red and I smiled weekly.

"Tell us a story, Hinata-sensei!" screamed the children loudly.

"Oh! Alright then. A stroy..." She dabbed her finger on her chin and thought for a moment. She then stopped and mtioned her head twoards the ground. "I think I know one, Yes."

"Once upon a time there was a boy. A young boy, with blonde, blonde, _blonde_ hair and blue,blue,_blue _eyes."

"How blonde and blue?" said the toothy, scragly boy.

"His hair was as blonde as gold and his eyes were as blue as the sea!"

"Woah!"

"Uhuh!" Hyuuga-san smiled "But, you see, no one liked this boy. No one knew why, not even him. But no one liked him. He was always so alone, and more anything, that boy wanted a home. A place to call home, where people that care for you and love you wait. Wait to protect you. Wait to love you. A place to be safe and feel happy. That's what he wanted. But no one would invite him into a home, because no one loved the boy. No one cared about. Everyone hate the boy. Everyone hated him, except one girl. She was shy and never spoke to anyone, but she loved the boy with all her heart. When she saw no hope in herself, she thought about him and how he believed in himself even though no one else believed in him. She felt good about herself when she watched him. When she thought about him, she felt better than ever and when she was with him, she couldn't even say a word, she was too taken away by him. So, she decided one day, that she would build him a place to call home. And she did. All by herself. She was too shy to invite him in her home, so she waited. And waited. And... waited. But he never came. Maybe he found another home with other friends and other people. But _they_ didn't love him first. The girl did. Still, he never came. The girl in her home, waits, every single day for him come. But still, he never came."

It was hard for her to keep a steady breath, I could tell. She put her hand over her mouth and resisted blinking. Her face had gone pale and she looked somewhat sick. Jumping up from her seat, she ran out of the academy grounds.

Everything she had said about that boy... I understood it all. It was if she were talking about _me..._

XXXXXXXXX

She had been very quiet that night as we ate dinner. She had gotten along famously with Temari and Kankuro, certainly something I couldn't say about myself. They were bickering foolishy again. This time it was about some sort of Bannana cream pie Kankuro wanted. So, I gave them one of my looks which brought them to their senses.

"I wish he wouldn't do that all the time!" I could hear brother whispering "It kinda scares me."

"Pft. Scardy cat. Hey, look! You even have kitty ears to go along with your personality." Temari smirked. Kankukuro glared.I sighed. Hinata yawned.

"I t-think I'm going to go to sleep now. I'm tired..."

"Wait, don't go."

She blushed and smiled after I stated my remark. She held out her hand for me take " W-why don't you escort me to bed?"

So, I did.

XXXXX

"Hinata, could I ask you a question?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. Go ahead."

"That boy were talking about today to the kids, were you talking about about Uzamaki Naruto?"

"Oh, yes. Naruto-kun... I was." she smiled for the first time that night "He can really change people."

"Yeah. He brought me out from darkness at my worst times as well."

"Yeah. I believe it."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

**kyaaa DONE! review plese! I lurve you all!!! **

**look, i changed the title!!! more original an fitting to the fic now!**

**hm hm.. ok one reson why i like gaahina is because gaara is ALOT like naruto. He's a jyrinkurki(blah. can't spell it.) and he knows the same pains as naruto. He's also not as wild and crazy as naruto. Hinata and naruto are just too different, even if opposites attract. blaH. I'm probably boring you all, so I'll stop. **

**much love **

**EDIT:**

**What the hell...?? This chap. was completeed like 5/6 weeks ago! grr! fanfic didn't submit it properly! I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long!! smacks head on desk it won't happen again, i promise!! anyways enjoy, and review, then next chapter will take longer... it's action-packe and I have los of school stuff at the moment :( **

**Thanks**

**Remusgal**


End file.
